It's Never Too Late
by rcroswell
Summary: Four years have passed since the group left Roswell,New Mexico but now since they have no threats they have returned. See what happens when a shift in "alien relations" occurs.
1. The Starting Line

Chapter 1: Starting Line  
  
It was a normal Sunday morning but for some reason the day felt different. It had been four years since the group left Roswell but now they were back. As Isabel stared out of the window from the apartment she could feel something was about to change. There was a part of her that wanted to know just what that change was but at the same time she was scared to death. Isabel was so lost in thought before she realized Jesse had come up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Hey, what are you doing up so early?" Jesse said as he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Just felt like getting up I guess," she replied. "Have I mentioned how happy I am to have you home?" he asked. "Only about a hundred times, now that the special unit has come to trust us we all can live our normal lives," she said while still staring out of the window. Isabel then remembered a question she had been, wanting to ask Jesse ever since she returned home but never seemed to find a right time to ask. Isabel turned to face Jesse. "Speaking of which, why didn't you ever move to Boston?" Jesse stared right into Isabel's eyes and said, "I couldn't leave without you. The offer still stands though. You and I can move to Boston anytime. The firm is still holding a place for me so you just say the word." "Are you serious?" Isabel quickly replied. "Gosh I don't know. I'd have to talk to Max and Michael about this." "You can't be serious," Jesse replied with sarcasm. "Isabel, you're an adult you don't need both of your brother's approval on how to live your life." Isabel took a seat on the couch. "Correction, Max is my brother and Michael is my ex fiancé." "Since when?" Jesse asked. "He always has been I was just too scared to admit it in the past." "Okay whatever I'm just saying..." "I know what you're saying." Jesse took a seat next to Isabel. "Isabel you can't live your life based on what Max wants. What happened to the woman I once knew who would do what she wanted?" Isabel stood up and went over to the window and answered without looking at Jesse. "She changed. Whitaker was right." "Whitaker?" Jesse asked. "You mean the congress woman from five years ago who died in a car crash?" "That's the one. She was right about history repeating itself." "How do you figure?" Isabel kept staring out of the window. "When we were on the road for four years Max kept telling us he wasn't the king anymore but there was always this side of me, this evil side that believed he was. At the time we had been on the run for three and a half years and I got so fed up with it because I was never allowed to contact you so whenever I saw Max with Liz or Michael with Maria I would get angry and jealous all at once. I thought of getting together with Kyle but it just didn't feel right and the thought of cheating on you was unbearable. I sold them out Jesse. I left an anonymous tip to the FBI and I sold them out," Isabel turned around to face Jesse, her eyed welled up with tears. Jesse got off the couch and put his hands on her arms. "Yea but everything was okay. Granted they held you for six months they didn't torture any of you since you all did what they said and in the end you showed them you could be trusted and in return they helped you find out more about your history." "Jesse, that's beside the point. I sold my family out. Am I really that bad of a person?" Isabel asked as more tears fell down her cheeks. "No," Jesse quickly responded. "You got frustrated everyone gets frustrated once in a while. It's nothing to be ashamed of." "But I can't help feeling ashamed. Jesse, I betrayed my family once before. Do you know how awful it feels to know I've betrayed them again?" "No, I don't. Isabel I don't know what it's like for you, to have lived in another world, to have been part of a royal family, none of that. The only thing I know how to do is be human so being the human that I am, I'm going to come close to you and give you a hug since I'm told it's something aliens have in common with humans." Jesse gave Isabel a hug and as Isabel was hugging Jesse, she got a flash of her and Michael and then a flash of their son. 'Not now,' Isabel thought to herself. 


	2. I Apologize

Chapter 2: I Apologize  
  
It was midday and Isabel and Jesse walked into the Crashdown. Not much had changed except for the menu. Isabel saw her family sitting at their usual booth so she and Jesse got two chairs and sat them next to the booth then sat down. "So Isabel, by chance you haven't tipped off any of our enemies have you?" Kyle said with a smirk. "That's low Kyle," Liz quickly responded. "To put it simply I haven't. I don't want to go down that road again," Isabel said. Isabel then looked at the floor and then at the group. "I know we've been back for a few days but I haven't had the nerve to tell you all that I'm sorry." Isabel then looked down at the floor and continued. "Ever since I found out who I was in that other life I have tried so hard not to be that person and with Kivar out of the picture I was hoping it wouldn't have been a problem. I guess I was wrong and I'm sorry." Max reached out for Isabel's hand and she took it. "Isabel, the three of us can't help who we are. It's a given. I can tell myself over and over that I'm not a king but there is always going to be a part of me that takes control and gives commands. With Michael, he tries to let his sensitive side out but the warrior lies within him, making him that stubborn bull head we all know so well." Isabel looked Max in the eyes and said, "And that puts me in what position, the town slut that betrays her family and friends? No thanks Max, I'll pass. I mean do you have any idea what it feels like to be me? Everyday I think about who I was and not a day goes by where I can't forget what Whitaker told me that night in the warehouse." "Isabel keep your voice down," Jesse said pleadingly as customers were starting to stare. "No Jesse, I won't! I am constantly haunted by these inner demons and I've had enough." Isabel abruptly left the Crashdown. Jesse was about to follow but Michael beat him to it. "Michael, where do you think you're going?" Maria demanded. "I'm just going to check on Isabel." "Shouldn't that be Jesse's job seeing as how, oh I don't know, he's her husband?" Michael didn't say anything but instead just left. 


	3. It's Never Too Late

Chapter 3: It's Never Too Late  
  
Michael had followed Isabel to the cave where Michael had once gotten sick. Since the pod chamber had been destroyed after Tess left, this was the only sacred place where Isabel felt she could truly gather her thoughts. "Okay spill," Michael said. "You and I both know that whole thing on Vilandra was just a cover story. Isabel tell me, what's really bothering you?" "Do you really want to know?" Isabel asked. "You had a vision of with us and our son didn't you? That's what has been bothering you." "That's just it. I should be bothered by it but for some strange reason I'm not. I'm just the opposite. Do you think it's wrong that I feel this way?" "No," Michael said as he came closer into Isabel, gently caressing her hair, both of them looking into each other's eyes, into each other's souls. Within moments Michael and Isabel were lying on the ground, each kiss becoming more passionate and intimate than the last. As Michael lay over Isabel he had asked, "Are you sure?" Isabel nodded and then slowly Michael began removing his shirt and then gently started removing Isabel's blouse. After all of their garments had been removed Michael and Isabel started to make love. It was a night filled with passion, even more passion than Michael had with Maria or Isabel with Jesse. Despite the vision Isabel had earlier, she had wanted to make love to Michael ever since that night at the library over seven years ago. Here she was with the man she truly loved, a man who had always loved her. They shared an intimate and special bond. Despite them being from the same planet and having been past lovers before they knew there was a special feeling, a feeling that could not be put into words but rather with two hearts and a conjoined soul. It was the first time Michael and Isabel both felt happy and fully alive. This is where she belonged, aside her true love rather than with a mere mortal. Michael and Isabel had told themselves a hundred times that they were happy with their human relationships but it wasn't until this very moment where they knew they had been lying to themselves all along. This is where they truly belonged and they both felt it.  
  
Meanwhile the sun had set and Jesse had spent a portion of his time at the Crashdown, hoping that Isabel and Michael soon would return from wherever it was they had been all day. "Max does it always take this long for your sister to talk about her emotions?" Jesse asked with a sound of concern. "Usually no, something you have to know about Isabel, she doesn't like to open up to others about her emotions because it makes her feel vulnerable." "Yea but she opens up to you and Michael so easily." "Well that's because we've known her longer. As for Michael, it's easy for her to open up to him because they shared something special back home. "That's right the whole fiancé thing. Isabel mentioned that. Do you remember what they were like... up north?" "Yea but do you really want to know?" "She's my wife and I still don't know that much about her so yea, I want to know." "Okay but you're not going to like what you hear. Michael, Isabel, and I had grown up together from the time we were very little so their relationship started, I'm guessing at about age three. When they got older things got more intense..." Maria quickly jumped into the conversation. "Hi are you talking about my boyfriend and your sister and how they used to be Romeo and Juliet way back when? Yea, let's not, the thought of Michael and Isabel together is just...eww." "What you don't think it could work?" Max asked curiously. "Max you're talking to the girlfriend and the husband what do you think we're going to say?" Maria said wanting to close the subject. Jesse got into the discussion. "Why do you think it would work between them Max? Assuming I wasn't Isabel's husband and Maria wasn't Michael's girlfriend." "Just a feeling I guess. Granted it would seem a little weird and other than the fact that they were destined for each other to begin with it just seems right." "Well on that note I'm going to go home and wait for Isabel there. I'll see you all tomorrow." Jesse got off the stool and left. "I'm going to do the same and wait for Michael. Can you close up for me?" "Sure." "Okay thanks. Bye Max." "Bye." left.Jesse was about to follow but Michael beat him to it. " I was and not a day goes by where I 


	4. Another Day

Chapter 4: Another Day  
  
"Good morning," Michael said as he and Isabel began to wake up. "Good morning," Isabel replied as she and Michael kissed. "So did you sleep okay?" Michael asked. Isabel responded, "For the first time in a while. Thank you Michael, last night was great. "Yea, it was. I'm glad you and I..." "Me too," Isabel responded with a smile. "I just wish we didn't have to go back to reality," Isabel said sadly. "Then lets not, you and I can run away together, off into the sunset or something." "Am I hearing this right, Michael Guerin is suggesting we run off into a sunset and with me no less?" "Yea only with you, I love you Isabel," Michael said as he slowly caressed her hair. "I love you too Michael but you and I both know we can't run away. It wouldn't be fair to Max or the others." "Yea but you know me, I had to try," Michael said with a smile. "I guess I should get you home. Knowing Jesse, he's the jealous type," Michael said as he started kissing Isabel. "Yea," Isabel said kissing Michael back, "You're probably right. Maybe in just two minutes," Isabel said. "How about five?" Michael persisted. "Five sounds good to me." Isabel said as she started letting herself fall deeper and deeper into the passion that started heating up. Five hours later Michael and Isabel both agreed to stop since it was all ready noon. Michael and Isabel got dressed and then Michael took Isabel home.  
  
Jesse was sitting on the couch when Isabel walked in. "Where have you been?" Jesse demanded. "I was with Michael." "For twenty five hours?" "Has it been that long?" "Just tell me one thing, what the heck were the two of you doing?" "We just talked. Geeze Jesse you don't have to get on the defensive." Jesse immediately got of the couch. "No that's where you're wrong! I am your husband Isabel. Doesn't that mean anything to you? I mean come on you were with the guy for longer than a day." "And that's a problem?" "Considering your intimate past history with him, yes it is." "Jesse I have a past, what is wrong with that?" "Well seeing as how your best friend is your ex fiancé, I'd say that's a problem all on its own. What happened to you Isabel? You're not the same person I feel in love with." "Do you want to know what happened? I saw things Jesse, horrible things. Thing's that were so terrible that never in a million years could you imagine. I fought enemies Jesse, hundreds of enemies, enemies of your world and of mine. So Michael was there for me, just like he's always been. He helped me get though all of the pain and death. Granted it was only four years but I never want to relive those four years ever again. Say something please." "I'm late for work. In the meantime I don't want you to see Michael." "You can't be serious." "I'm dead serious Isabel." "Well it doesn't really matter Jesse. I take orders from Max, not you." With that Isabel stormed out of the apartment.  
  
Michael walked into his apartment and Maria was sitting on the couch. "Maria, what are you doing here?" Michael asked curiously. "I've been waiting for you. Where were you Michael?" Maria asked. "I was with Isabel." "Doing what?" Maria demanded. "Nothing, all we did was talk." "Really, how come I don't believe you?" "That's your problem." Michael went over to the fridge and pulled out a Snapple. "Michael for once can you be honest with me?" Michael nodded and then took a drink. "Did you sleep with Isabel?" Michael looked Maria directly in the eye and then responded. "No." "Okay good. I'm going to go to work now." Before Maria left she said, "Michael, I'm glad you're okay. When you didn't come home last night I was afraid something bad might've happened to you." Then Maria left and Michael let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Jesse and Mr. Evans were out fishing just enjoying some son-in-law and father-in-law time. Since Mr. Evans ran the law office and since Jesse was his son-in-law it was common for the two to play hooky once in a while. "So how's my daughter Jesse?" Mr. Evans asked. "Right now I wouldn't know. She's changed I know that much. She's not the same woman I feel in love with and I wasn't able to talk to her until noon today." "Really?" Mr. Evans asked as he gave Jesse a concerned look. "Yea, she spent about twenty five hours with Michael Guerin." "That doesn't surprise me. Michael and Isabel are practically inseparable. The two of them seem to have a special bond, one that can't seem to be broken no matter who comes in between them." "That's what everyone tells me." "So what did Isabel tell you about her time with Michael?" "Not much she just said that they talked." "But you don't believe her." Jesse shook his head. "No. She's lied in the past of coarse it was for her protection but still. Why should this time be any different? For all I know she could be lying just to cover up the truth about what really happened." "You think she might've slept with Michael." "I don't know. All I know is that something just isn't right." Phillip didn't know what to say so the two of them just kept fishing as the silence began to fill the air. 


	5. Surprise

Chapter 5: Surprise  
  
It was mid day and Isabel had been lying down ever since she got home. The only time she got up was to go throw up in the restroom. Other than that she had been feeling tired and her body ached everywhere. 'What is happening to me?' Isabel thought to herself. She had never been sick before and this being her first time she didn't like it at all. All of this sickness made her wonder why Earth's creator, weather it be a God or some kind of intergalactic life form, put sickness and disease on this planet. Isabel remembered that back home on Antar the only way anyone died was either of old age or by being killed. There was no such thing as lethal chemicals or disease. Antarians had gotten passed all of the craziness that was still in this world. Isabel didn't know which was worse; dying at the hand of an enemy or dying all because of a small yet fatal disease. Isabel heard a knock on the door but was too weak to answer it so she just stayed in bed hoping the person would go away. The knocking continued so Isabel forced herself to get up. It wasn't pleasant though. Before she reached the door to unlock it, the locks were being turned and Liz entered. Apparently Liz had used one of her powers that she had gained over two and a half years ago. "Gosh it's pouring out there," Liz said as she put her umbrella next to the door. "Liz, if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?" "Michael's been looking for you He said he wanted to talk to you about something. Are you okay? You don't look so good." "That's because I'm not." Isabel took a seat on the couch and Liz took a seat on one of the sofa chairs. "It feels like I have the flu or something," Isabel said. "I've been tired, having these on and off headaches... so has it been raining long?" "Yea for nearly five hours." "Five hours?" Isabel said with a surprised tone. "I didn't realize I had been asleep that long." Liz reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a home pregnancy test and then gave it to Isabel. "What's this?" Isabel said as she read the label. "You've got to be kidding me!" Isabel said sarcastically. "Do you always carry these in your coat pockets?" "No, but you do have the symptoms of someone who might be pregnant and if I'm right then you're going to need this." "What do you mean if you're right?" Isabel said raising her voice. "Maria and I went shopping today and we came across a baby Gap store. The next thing I know I get a vision of you with a baby." Isabel had a sad look in her eyes as she looked at Liz and then she went into the restroom. Isabel paced while she was in the restroom as she waited for the results. "Is everything okay?" Liz asked from the other side. "I'm not sure. Just give me another minute." Ten minutes later Isabel came out of the restroom and stood by the window. "Well?" Liz asked as she sat on the sofa chair. Isabel kept starring out of the window, not wanting to make eye contact with Liz but then finally speaking. "It was positive. I don't get it, how can this be?" Isabel went over and sat on the couch. "You and Jesse never talked about kids?" "No. It really doesn't matter anyway." "Why not"? Isabel took a deep breath and then said, "Because it's not his child." "Then whose child is it?" Isabel looked at Liz and then Liz looked at her in shock and finally understanding she said, "It's Michaels, isn't it?" 


	6. The Confrontation

Chapter 6: The Confrontation  
  
Liz was taken aback by the news Liz was speechless but finally managed to say something. "Wow, when... when did it happen?" "Last night. Michael and I were just talking and then one thing led to another and then next thing you know..." Liz stopped Isabel before she got any further. "Okay save me the graphic details. You do know Maria and Jesse are going to be hurt don't you?" "I know but Liz, haven't you ever had one of those moments where something felt right and you just had to follow your heart despite the consequences, you just had to do it anyway?" "Yea of course." "Well that's what it was like for me and Michael. Either one of us could've stopped what happened but we didn't because it felt right. Michael even asked me if I wanted to but I didn't back down. We both knew it was something we had to do and not because of our destiny but because we truly love each other." "Okay but I'm not the one you have to convince. You have to tell Michael about the baby and you need to be honest with Jesse." "Yes Isabel, be honest with me for a change." Isabel and Liz turned around and saw Jesse standing at the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?" Isabel asked. "Long enough to hear the words, 'Michael' and 'truly love each other' in one nice long paragraph." Liz got off the chair and Isabel stood up as well. "I'm going to go, give you both some time to talk things out. Isabel call me if you need anything." "I will, thanks Liz." Liz and Isabel hugged. "Hey Liz..." "Don't worry, I won't tell Max anything." "Thanks." Liz left. "Something's never change, do they?" Jesse said sarcastically. "What's that supposed to mean?" Isabel asked wanting to know where Jesse was going with this. "What do you think it means? Isabel I have been hearing stories about the person that you used to be, how you were engaged to Michael but then left him for someone else." "But that isn't me anymore." "You're right I don't know who you are anymore. I mean look at you, you married me and then you go and sleep with Michael. If that isn't a reflection of your old self then what is?" "Jesse, it's not that simple." "Then make it simple Isabel." "That's just it, I can't. My life has never been simple Jesse. I have had to hide the truth about myself ever since I was a little girl and I have never been able to let anyone in to see my vulnerable side." "But let me guess, the only people who have seen your vulnerable side have been Max and Michael, right?" "Yes but more so Michael." "Great just mention his name again why don't you." Jesse went over to the couch and sat down. "You're the one who brought it up Jesse. You want me to make things simple but I can't." "Just answer me this Isabel, why did you sleep with him?" "It felt right." "The whole truth Isabel." Isabel took a deep breath and then said, "Okay it's because I love him." "So what was I a human play toy?" "No. Jesse I do love you," Isabel took a seat on the opposite end of the couch. "But at the same time I have always loved Michael. I was just too afraid to admit it to myself." "And you've barely come to realize this now?" "Jesse I know this might be hard for you to understand right now but I have to be with Michael because I know if I don't then I will regret it for the rest of my life and I want my son to get to know his father since I never got to know mine. Jesse, what Michael and I have is something that can't be put into words." "Well there's the door," Jesse said not wanting to look at Isabel. Isabel stood up. "I'll get my things later today. Goodbye Jesse."  
So that was the end of Isabel and Jesse's marriage as she walked out the door. The strange thing was that Isabel was glad for having left Jesse. She knew Michael was truly meant for her even though she had spent all of this time trying to deny it but now she didn't want to anymore. He had been her prince charming once upon a time and despite her betrayal from what she remembered of her past, she and Michael shared the same kind of passion like they had that night in the cave not to mention he was the father of her child. Now if only Maria were out of the picture. 


	7. Tell Me No More Lies

Chapter 7: Tell Me No More Lies  
  
Michael walked into the Crashdown and went over to Maria. "I need to talk to you," Michael demanded. "Can't it wait this place is a little busy." Maria asked. "No, it can't." Maria just looked at Michael and then they both went in the back room. "So what did you have to talk to me about?" "I know I haven't been the most honest person but I need to be honest with you right now. I lied to you this morning. That night I was out with Isabel things got complicated..." "What do you mean things got complicated?" Maria asked wanting to know more. "After we talked things got deeper, intense." "When you say things got deeper and intense you're not trying to say what I think you're trying to say are you?" Michael looked at Maria with a plain look on his face. "Oh god, oh god you didn't. You slept with Isabel? Michael how could you and why?" "It just felt right." Oh it felt right. What was so right about it?" "I don't know. Maria, what Isabel and I have is something special that can't be put into words." "And what you and I had wasn't special?" "It was but I just feel... I don't know." "You don't know how you feel?" "That's just it, I know how I feel but I can't explain it. It's something I've never felt before. I just feel like now's the time that I'm meant to be with Isabel and if not then I'm going to regret it later on." "Let me ask you something, do you love her?" "Yes." "And let me guess, you've always loved her right?" Michael said nothing. "Well then, there's the door so go." Maria said not wanting to look at Michael. "Goodbye Maria."  
So that was the end of Michael and Maria's relationship and hopefully the beginning of something new. Just like Isabel, Michael was glad to have left Maria. He knew Isabel was meant for him, he always knew, even though he had tried so hard to deny it but now he wanted to stop denying and start living. She had been his princess long ago and from what he remembered he and Isabel shared a bond that was greater than no other, one that could never been broken no matter who tried to come between them. 


	8. Celebrate & Sorrow

Chapter 8: Celebrate & Sorrow  
  
It was the following day. Michael and Isabel met each other in the cave where they had made love two nights ago. "So," Michael said. "Here we are." "Here we are," Isabel replied back. "Isabel..." "Michael..." Isabel and Michael both said at once. Isabel insisted, "You go first." "Okay." Michael got on one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Isabel Evans, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Isabel looked at Michael with a surprised look and then replied, "Yes, Yes Michael I will marry you." "You will?" Michael said with a grin on his face. "I will." Isabel replied with a grin on her face as well. Michael stood up and then he and Isabel shared a deep, passionate kiss. Once they pulled apart Michael asked, "So, what did you want to tell me?" Isabel looked into Michael's eyes and said, "Michael, I'm pregnant," then she smiled. "You're... oh baby that's great!" Michael picked up Isabel and started twirling. Isabel couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Later that evening the Crashdown was closed except for a small amount of family and friends who had secretly gathered to throw Michael and Isabel a surprise party. Michael and Isabel entered the Crashdown and everyone yelled, "Surprise." Max went over and hugged Isabel. "Gosh Max, what is this?" Isabel asked sounding very surprised. "Come on you didn't think I wouldn't find out about your engagement did you?" "Who told you?" Max and Isabel looked at Michael. "Guilty," Michael said. "I needed Max's help with the ring." Mr. and Mrs. Evans walked over to the happy couple. "Congratulations honey," Mrs. Evans said as she embraced her daughter. "So have the two of you set a date for the wedding?" asked Sheriff Valenti. "We're hoping to have it in two days." "Two days? Izzy you can't be serious," said Mrs. Evans. "We are and that's because we have a good reason." "And what reason would that be?" Mrs. Evans persisted. Isabel looked at Michael who just smiled. "That way we can have enough time to get ready for the baby." Michael and Isabel smiled. "The baby," Mrs. Evans said in shock. "Oh honey that's wonderful! Congratulations!" Mrs. Evans said as she pulled her daughter in for another hug. Max looked on from afar and then Isabel saw Max leave. Isabel pulled away from her mother's embrace. "Mom, I'll be right back okay?" Isabel left the Crashdown and followed her brother.  
  
Max was standing on the bridge at the park. "Max, are you okay?" asked a concerned Isabel. "Yea, I'm sorry to have been so rude back there, it's just a little hard, I..." "Miss your son," Isabel said finishing her brother's sentence. "Yea, it's strange I haven't seen him for four years and I still miss him." "No, it's not strange. You had an unconditional love for him Max. It's only natural that you miss him. Giving him up was the hardest thing you've ever had to do. Now that the special unit is on our side you might see him again." "You think so?" "I know so. After all he has that memory thing you gave him so he'll come looking for you when he's ready." "You seem so confident about this," Max said giving Isabel a strange look. "Must me the mother instinct that's kicking in," Isabel said with a smile. Max smiled back and said, "You're going to make a great mom Isabel." "Thanks." Max and Isabel then hugged each other. I haven'ishing her brother're, it' park. "r. bel saw Max leave. Isabel pulled away from her mother' Michael and Isabel a 


	9. We Are One

Chapter 8: Celebrate & Sorrow  
  
It was the following day. Michael and Isabel met each other in the cave where they had made love two nights ago. "So," Michael said. "Here we are." "Here we are," Isabel replied back. "Isabel..." "Michael..." Isabel and Michael both said at once. Isabel insisted, "You go first." "Okay." Michael got on one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Isabel Evans, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Isabel looked at Michael with a surprised look and then replied, "Yes, Yes Michael I will marry you." "You will?" Michael said with a grin on his face. "I will." Isabel replied with a grin on her face as well. Michael stood up and then he and Isabel shared a deep, passionate kiss. Once they pulled apart Michael asked, "So, what did you want to tell me?" Isabel looked into Michael's eyes and said, "Michael, I'm pregnant," then she smiled. "You're... oh baby that's great!" Michael picked up Isabel and started twirling. Isabel couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Later that evening the Crashdown was closed except for a small amount of family and friends who had secretly gathered to throw Michael and Isabel a surprise party. Michael and Isabel entered the Crashdown and everyone yelled, "Surprise." Max went over and hugged Isabel. "Gosh Max, what is this?" Isabel asked sounding very surprised. "Come on you didn't think I wouldn't find out about your engagement did you?" "Who told you?" Max and Isabel looked at Michael. "Guilty," Michael said. "I needed Max's help with the ring." Mr. and Mrs. Evans walked over to the happy couple. "Congratulations honey," Mrs. Evans said as she embraced her daughter. "So have the two of you set a date for the wedding?" asked Sheriff Valenti. "We're hoping to have it in two days." "Two days? Izzy you can't be serious," said Mrs. Evans. "We are and that's because we have a good reason." "And what reason would that be?" Mrs. Evans persisted. Isabel looked at Michael who just smiled. "That way we can have enough time to get ready for the baby." Michael and Isabel smiled. "The baby," Mrs. Evans said in shock. "Oh honey that's wonderful! Congratulations!" Mrs. Evans said as she pulled her daughter in for another hug. Max looked on from afar and then Isabel saw Max leave. Isabel pulled away from her mother's embrace. "Mom, I'll be right back okay?" Isabel left the Crashdown and followed her brother.  
  
Max was standing on the bridge at the park. "Max, are you okay?" asked a concerned Isabel. "Yea, I'm sorry to have been so rude back there, it's just a little hard, I..." "Miss your son," Isabel said finishing her brother's sentence. "Yea, it's strange I haven't seen him for four years and I still miss him." "No, it's not strange. You had an unconditional love for him Max. It's only natural that you miss him. Giving him up was the hardest thing you've ever had to do. Now that the special unit is on our side you might see him again." "You think so?" "I know so. After all he has that memory thing you gave him so he'll come looking for you when he's ready." "You seem so confident about this," Max said giving Isabel a strange look. "Must me the mother instinct that's kicking in," Isabel said with a smile. Max smiled back and said, "You're going to make a great mom Isabel." "Thanks." Max and Isabel then hugged each other. I haven'ishing her brother're, it' park. "r. bel saw Max leave. Isabel pulled away from her mother' Michael and Isabel a 


End file.
